


Connection

by Lovefushsia



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, by my wonderful friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt with beautiful art by Gowashthelights - thank you <3</p><p>'When did you get that?' Dorian cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

“When did you get that?” Dorian cried.

John backed off and held the plastic back over his ribs - double protection from Dorian’s poking fingers and also in case his partner didn’t actually like it.

“Uh…about an hour ago? Still hurts y’know.”

“Oh I’m sorry John, I’ll be gentle, please, show me again?”

John eyed Dorian cautiously as he lifted the very edge of the plastic wrap again and turned his body slightly so Dorian could see.

“John…” Dorian whispered as he leaned in. “You… you did this for -” he stood back, clearly unable to finish a sentence, a hand held to his mouth, eyes watering and cheeks flashing.

“Wait, D, don’t do that, ok?” John held out his free hand to try and calm things. “It’s fine really, doesn’t have to mean anything -”

“John…” his partner gasped out, puppy eyes filling John’s heart to the limit. “This is the most precious thing you could ever have done.”

John looked down at where the tattoo artist had perfectly realised John’s request for Dorian’s disco face lights to snake out across his ribs. It had hurt more than his others he wasn’t ashamed to admit, but he loved it, felt closer to Dorian with his partner’s electric blue and magenta on his skin.

He had no idea what to say now though. He really hadn’t thought through what Dorian’s reaction might be. He should have known. “So, you like it?” he asked just to clarify.

“Like it? John, it means everything that you’ve done this. You are beautiful, your skin is perfect. I love it.”

John heaved out a sigh, swiftly removing his hand as his ribs moved against it. “Right, well, no touching ok? This,” he gestured to himself. “This is out of bounds.”

“Just that area, or all of you?” Dorian asked, sounding more in control, John was relieved to hear.

“Hmmm, we’ll see.”

Dorian took a step and kissed his cheek. “So, I should get something too John, maybe a picture of your face on my leg, or a picture of your leg on-”

John stopped his chatter with his own mouth before Dorian could plan on anything stupid. When he pulled back Dorian’s face was glowing and John touched a hand to his ribs again, smiling, so proud of their connection.

**Author's Note:**

> [Gorgeous art on Tumblr right here.](http://lovefushsia.tumblr.com/post/136835051150/gowashthelights-i-wish-i-could-color-and-draw)


End file.
